Containers for certain types of bulk materials, such as sand, gravel, and the like, are often in the form of large bags made of woven fabric. Typically, fabric bags intended for containing bulk materials have open top portions to facilitate filling and emptying the bags. Woven fabric bags are generally porous and permit fluids to pass through the fabric material. Thus, such bags may not be suitable for containing bulk materials that are sensitive to moisture.